


My Smart Rose

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [50]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Roses, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: How can I compare your beauty but of that to a rose.
Series: Poetry [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208664
Kudos: 1





	My Smart Rose

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Clothes are smart,  
And so are you.  
  
Orchids are white,  
Ghost ones are rare,  
Your pepper is black,  
And so is your hair.  
  
Magnolia grows,  
With buds like eggs,  
A figure is shapely,  
And so are your legs.  
  
Sunflowers reach,  
Up to the skies,  
The light is blue,  
And so are your eyes.  
  
Foxgloves in hedges,  
Surround the farms,  
Evidence is strong,  
And so are your arms.  
  
Daisies are pretty,  
Daffies have style,  
The display is dazzling,  
And so is your smile.  
  
A rose is beautiful,  
Just like you.


End file.
